Singing With Spirits
by Tessaiga71
Summary: Usually, Tori would keep her distance from the short tempered goth. Usually, she would be the one taking charge. Usually, she'd be singing her way through her troubles. But for Tori, normality has ceased. After agreeing to another stunt of her sisters, Tori finds herself depending on Jade's knowledge of ghosts. How she ended up in her arms: neither of them know.
1. Chapter 1

Singing with spirits

Chapter 1) Bluntly

''Vega!'' an angry voice yells at me. ''What the fuck are you staring at?!''

 _SHIT._ That gets my attention. My eyes widen in surprise as I snap my head around to face her, mouth slightly agape. There is no way I was staring _at her_... right? She'd be so full of-

''Well?'' She demands, her eye brow raised in both annoyance and curiosity. I scan her face for any sorce of taunting or acknowledgement, making eye contact to thoroughly check. Luckily for me, I find none, and relax slightly.

''I...ah...'' I stutter, losing what little gut I had left in me while her eyes stare daggers at me.

''You what, Vega?'' She asks again, only softer, and with a scowl. Damn this girl confuses me. ''You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes Vega. While I would usually tease you for this kind of thing, your expression was completely blank. What the fuck is going on!?''

Oh,right. I wasn't staring _at_ her...oh-well, technically I was, but not for any I can form any response, she elaborates.

''You're the one that called me here, at fucking 1:30 in the morning. You came, and then you just blanked out, staring at me. I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes, so what was so important, that you had to interupt my beauty sleep'' -I cough at that, and she focuses a more intense glare my way, ''Only to blank out for...?'' She finishes, expecting me to answer. I just blink.

''Jade'' , I state blankly. ''Can I ask a blunt question before I answer yours? '' I ask. I can see the frustration burn in her eyes as she listens. Although the scowl never leaves her face, her eyebrows lift in confirmation.

''Okay. So i'm actually confused. Why did you allow me here, and let me stay,when I blanked out? I thought you hated my guts'' I state. In all honestly, I expected to be hit, or stormed out on. What I didn't expect was an answer to come from her typically rude mouth.

''I dont hate your guts'' She states bluntly. ''But I tolerate your annoying personality. And I do hate many things you do. And say. And-nevermind. I allowed you here because even though you annoy the living hell out of me, you're still one of my friends, and I actually care,a little for you. That, and you sounded extremely upset when you called; and you're absolutely no fun to tease when you're too upset to take my bait'' She finishes, looking at me with expectation.

I lick my lips,before opening my mouth hesitantly.

''Trina'' I whisper. Jade's eyebrows shoot up, and she takes a seat on her comfortable bed, before nodding for me to continue. She seems intrigued.

''Trina,she was being an ass-'' I start, only to get a snicker from Jade. I pause in frustration, and turn to her with a scrunched up face. Jade just shrugs, obviously choosing not to speak her mind for once; very out of character for her. I decide to continue, ''And she decided to try an ouija board. She dragged me into it too, saying how stupid it was, and how she needed a witness on scene for her. She was filming it, said she wanted to do a different type of video, 'Singing with spirits' she called it. She wanted to contact a spirit, and sing to it, said it was bound to capture her millions of views, if she got a response from the spirit. Her back up was to have me move it for her, if nothing happened, and edit it out'' I rush out without pausing. Jade stays silent, but listens with wide eyes; she gives me her full attention. Any signs of her previous amusement it abandoned.

''Okay, but what does this have to do with waking me up at this hour, Vega?'' She asks carefully. I get the feeling she has an idea where this is going, and that is exactly why I called her...

Well, that and the fact that even though with our group of friends, she acts like, bluntly ,(because that seems to be the theme tonight) an utter bitch: when we're alone, she can be the most wonderful person. She's still snappy and stern, but she's caring and even jokes around a bit; she always manages to calm me down when she isn't influenced by others around her. Well, except for the butterflies.

''Well, we got a response. Only, it wasn't a good one, Jade.'' I'm in hysterics now. She frowns at me, so I turn away from her gaze for the next part. I dont think I could handle looking at that too.

''We got into contact with one, and Trina sang, but it threw her across the room. The camera rose afterwards, and exploded in mid-air. I was so terrified, I couldn't even scream, but Trina was pissed off with it, after the impact had messed up her hair. She yelled at it to leave, and then forced the piece to go 'okay', before finishing the ritual. She was so annoyed both her hair, _and_ camera suffered, she stormed out of the room with the board, broke it, and threw it into the trash''

Jade looks at me, silently asking if i'm done. I shake my head,

''I stayed in her room afterwards, trying to figure out what happened, and watched her chuck the board into our neighbors trash. As soon as she did, the three candles we had lit blew out. The window was open, so i assumed it was because of the breeze; I got up to close it, and in the reflection I saw an angry figure staring at me. I spun around, and it was gone, but after I finally closed the window, and checked to see if trina had come back inside, a black shadow was at the window. It was like an arctic storm in her room, but I just ran out of there''

I finish,tears making their way through my eyes as i stare at the ground. I figure she understands that it's then that I left for her place.

''Uh...'' She drawls out, worry carved all over her face. I can see her trying to figure out how to respond, and if that worry is for me, I know it must be something bad. Horrible even. ''Tori..'' She starts. I gasp, and snap my head up to face her. Part of me had actually hoped she wouldn't believe me, and would give me an educated lecture on what is real, and not real. Possibly even snarl and ask for non-existent evidence. Unfortunately for me, it seems that couldn't been the case

''You never call me by my first name...unless...-''

Chapter 2) Million

''Unless it's serious'' She finishes, a slight nod acompanying it.

I wimper, gaining a worried glance from Jade. She knows that just ringing her was a big move for me, and visibly showing fear, let alone wimpering around her, basically shouts 'help me' from rooftops. I walk on jelly legs to her bed, and sit beside her.

''I'm not going to like this, am I, Jade'' I state.

There is no need to question it. She tilts her head, before getting up and moving to one of the sets of drawers in her room. She digs around for a few moments, and I try to calm my tears while she does so. My hands make anxious patterns on my lap.

''Probably not, Tori'' She replies, most likely sensing the change in atmosphere. ''But I do have a few things I may need to do'' She states. I clench me eyes shut; this can't be a good thing.

Damn it Trina.

''Will Trina be okay?'' I ask, suddenly remembering I didn't see her before leaving. This catches Jade off-guard.

''Huh?'' She responds, confused. Her eyes wide in shock as soon as she takes in the question.

''Shit. Uh, can we leave that until after i've done this? '' She asks me nervously, now facing towards me, yet pointing at the drawer. I give her a small nod, and she turns to continue whatever she was doing. Definitely not good at all.

Jade doesn't get scared, right?

''For fucks sake!'' She yells, her frustration filling the intense silence. Jade slams her hand against the top of her drawer in annoyance,before pulling out three candles, and throwing them on the bed next to me. She then somewhat stomps her feet to her closet, obviously irritated.

I sigh, sad that Jade's caring demanour had been abandoned for irritation. It makes me feel a good kind of weird when she asks if i'm okay, and I love it when she actually talks to me.

''Vega, can you grab those candles, and place them in a triangle'' Jade demands. I get up immediately, and do as she says; another sigh escaping my lips as I do so. So much for her 'Tori' moment.

''Good'' She sighs behind my back, and I jump a little in surprise. I hadn't realised she'd finished in the closet, but apparently she was watching how I set out the candles. Jade walks up to me, her usual cocky, angry stride gone, and hands me a bunch of blankets and a pillow case. She points to a mattress now assosiated beside her bed,with a pillow and my purse on top of it.

''Get the mattress sorted in a way you'll like it. You're staying here tonight, Tori. I don't usually let people stay at mine, but in this situation there is no way you are going home''

''What about-'' I start, but i'm interupted by an authoriative hand in the air.

''Stop about Trina, we will discuss her, but nothing will happen until morning, understand?'' Jade demands, and waits until I nod, agreeing. ''Good. Now set up your stuff.'' She replies. She pauses for a moment, ''And don't worry, okay? '' She adds.

I can hear coaxing in her voice, and it's all very odd for Jade, but i do as she says like a good little guest.

I am just a guest, right?

Jade leaves the room as I wriggle my pillow into it's case. I take my phone out of my purse after dropping the pillow on my newly made 'bed' , and press the power button, only to find it black out. Strange, i'm sure I had charged it before I left the house. Jade comes back in with a lighter,and a container of white powder...atleast, I think it's powder, cause it's sure not milk, and it's not solid either. She lights one of the candles, and motions for me to sit, so I do. The candle blows out shortly.

''Please tell me there is a window open''. I whisper to her, nearly pleadingfor it to be so. She looks at me, her face blank, and she gets up to check her bedroom window. I hear a thump, so I relax slightly, assuming the window was indeed open.

''Lets try this again'' She sighs, lookings at me for a second, roaming my facial features, before turning back to the candle.

She lights it, and I hold my breath. I'm currently unsure as to whether the candle is making me nervous, or her careful glances my way,I assume both. The candle blows out.

''Shit, '' She murmurs, getting up quickly. I dont like the sound of that. I turn to her.

''What-'' I start to ask, before she cuts me off again. I raise my eyebrows.

''Don't move, Tori'' she says carefully. I hum, to let her know I heard, and stay still. I'm really hoping I made the right move to call Jade. Out of everyone I know, she's the only person I could think of who would have a clue of what to do in a supernatural circumstance. Heck, many would laugh and call me insane; apparently not Jade though.

''There'' She whispers in my ear; I shiver. ''Alright Tori.'' She states, and I look up at her. She sits down opposite me,and folds her hands nervously.

''Before I do this, can I ask if you recall any particular details about this figure, or event?''

I tilt my head to the side in thought.

''The reflection I saw, it looked like it was angry. Furious even. It was a male, and it was huge. Now that I think about it, there was arctic weather in my room then, as well'' I state. My eyes meet Jades, and she wills me to continue.

''He must have been powerful, to throw Trina across the room, but I saw him just staring at me.'' I take a much needed breath,

''When I was checking back in her room, I didn't so much see a man. It was more like a black energy,and I could feel some sort of negativity from him. I dont know if Trina was out there, but I saw dark movement, and Trina's alarm clock flew across the room.'' I pause again, shivering.

''Dont move'' Jade says sternly, as she gets up, and grabs one of my blankets. I gladly take it, and wrap it around myself. At this point in time, i'm certainly glad I called Jade.

''Thank you'' I say gratefully to her, but she just blows it off. I meet hey eyes again, and hold her gaze for a few seconds, before she looks towards the candle light.

''It didn't sound like you had finished'' She whispers, and I immediately click onto why she stared at me.

''I didn't. '' I agree. ''After it smashed, I ran out, but I could feel the atmosphere change as soon as I turned around. Everything in her room left the ground, and I heard crashing everywhere. I was gone after that, I called you at the park down the road'' I finished again, for what felt like the millionth time. Jade just nods.

I can feel how uneasy she is herself.

''Can I ask you something else, Jade?'' I question. When she nods, I continue. ''I get the feeling you understand this stuff, so do you know what that thing was? What it could do?''

I feel Jade stiffen, and nod.

Nope, this certainly isn't good.

Not if Jade West can be scared.

Td

Rst

Sgsr

f

Fs

fx

Rs

FsR

Dt

T

Tds

E

D

R

D

S

D

R


	2. Chapter 2That Was When

Singing with spirits

Trina's POV

Where the hell did Tori go!?

That is why I lost my temper with her soooo often.

She couldn't even stay to finish the video, not that she cared.

I sighed, and draged my hand through my now disgusting,sweaty hair, forcing it out of my eyes. I re-adjusted the long sleeved shirt I was wearing, attempting to erase the crinkles, and made a note to change before I collapsed in bed.

Who knew trying to dress up for a video would backfire?

The other Slap uploadee's seemed to do well.

I frowned, stifling a large yawn.I didn't even know I was that tired!

The vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my thoughts, and at first I went to grab it, before remembering my stupid little sister. Assuming she was probably just texting me to tell our parents that she was at Andre's.

Instead of answering, I gave my phone a little glare, and chucked it across the room onto the couch. Satisfied, I turned after throwing it; if I couldn't have a satisfactory singing video, walking out like a boss would have needed to do!

_During the morning_

''what the-'' I croaked.

I checked my newly stolen alarm clock, which read 4:30 am. My throat drier than a desert, and face stinging. Slowly, awakening from my deep sleep, I brought my hand up to my face. It was warm and sticky...which was when I freaked.

''what the HELL!?''

I bolted upright, and turned on the lamp sitting on my bedside table, staring at my fingers. The blood was fresh. And blob appeared on my white blanket.

And DRIPPED!

I felt extremely light headed after that, my arm moving along my sheets to reinforce my figure. I scream-croaked immediately. Pulling the covers back, I realised _why_ I felt light headed, and it came with a gigantic bloody stain.

ON MY WHITE SHEETS.

A footstep outside my bedroom door halted all my remarks, and I turned expectantly, about to give that person a piece of my mind, before the door opened; and no one steped out. I gave a frustrated sigh, and chucked my shoe outside the door for good measure, just incase someone was there.

That is when the weirdest shit went down.

Something grabbed my wrist, hard, and I could feel a burn forming where the hold was strongest. Naturally I screamed, yanking my arm away from the dangerous thin air. How weird it sounded then. The blood that had soaked my sheet clung to the material of my shorts, as I brought the sheets all around myself.

I wish then i'd remembered about sheets being thin, non-protective material; but I unfortunately didn't until too late.

A strong hand ripped the sheets from my grasp, and I was left shivering and lightheaded, at the mercy of _something_. The sheets flew across the room, and I backed into the wall as the footsteps made their way closer to my bed.

I also wish i'd remembered to not back against a wall, because it traps you.

How young and nieve I was indeed.

Terrified, I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room; it smashed against the opposite wall.

''What the hell are you!?'' I screamed,desperate.

Like an idiot, I began to get out of bed, and that was when it happened. That was when my face began to burn. That was when I lost conciousness. That, was when my body was dragged outside, and agaist the rubbish bin.

That, was when I died.

Tori's POV

''She wont pick up her god damned phone!'' I yell loudly.

As infuriating as Trina can be, she's still my sister. And she still wont answer me. And of course she does it when I'm genuinely concerned. Sisterly love at its finest.

''For gods sake Trina!'' I exclaim, when yet another call goes to voicemail.

Completely frustrateed with my self centered sister, I throw my hands up, and chuck my phone across the room. I'm pretty sure the impact was enough to crack the screen, if not destroy the phone; and yet, I couldn't give a damn! I laugh at how fast my attitude changed, and I notice Jade glance my way, her eyebrow cocked in question. A feint flicker in her eyes showing respect. Wait. That cant be right?

''Would you like a hammer? I'm not sure it's smashed enough yet'' She comments, and then it's my turn to cock an eyebrow at her.

That is definitely respect in her voice; what suddenly changed? I trun my head back to my now most-probably broken phone, and trun my heel towards the door.

''Stop!'' Jade's screams.

Even though my whole body is itching to leave and find Trina, the command and scolding that appeared in that single word is enough to hold me back. I turn my head towards Jade, her eyes digging deep into my soul. Throwing my hands up yet again, I march over to the matress set up for me earlier, and sit.

This waiting is going to be the death of me.

''Stay put, until seven thirty Vega'' She commands, and I nod my head. It's impossible not to. ''At seven thirty, we can drop by your place. Then,you'll be able to talk to your family. Are we clear?'' she asks, and again, I nod. I forget how scary Jade can be sometimes.

''Good.'' She finishes. I shiver.

I fear the day when someone opposes Jade; that poor, poor soul.

''Go grab your phone Vega. You need that to still work. I will not let you use mine'' She announces. I force myself up, and stretch my muscles a bit while doing so. Stiff joints won't help at all, especially if Jade feels like she's helped enough... A loud ring interrupts my thoughts.

''What?'' Jade answers, going straight to the point, awaiting a legitimate reason to ring her so early.I roll my eyes. Tapping and buttons commence.

''Hiiiiiiiii Torriiiiiii'' A loud voice greets.

I jump a little at that. Turning to face Jade again, I see her nod towards the phone now laying on her bed. I hesitate; what do you say to greet someone when you're about ready to rip anyones head off?

''Hey Cat'' I stutter.

I really dont trust myself to not yell at her right now. Cat certainly doesn't deserve any grief either. I shake my head at Jade, and her face darkens. She takes her phone, and turns it off speaker, bringing the device to her ear.

''Yeah'' Jade replies, humming every few seconds.

I turn back to my phone, and bend down to grab it. I hear my back click a little in the process, and I wince.

Turning my phone back on, I find no replies from Trina (surprise) , but a few from Cat, and a missed call from Andre.

 _Oh fuck._

I forgot that every two weeks, he comes to my place before school to work on some songs. I scroll through Cat's messages, and pause on one.

'Andre wants you to call him. He sounded worried, like an angel fell from heaven. Hahaha '

I gulp. I glance back at Jade, the latter still engaged in conversation with Cat. She looks worried, concerned even. ''When?'' She asks cat, and hums in response a few seconds later. We make eye contact for a few seconds, and she answers with a final ''Okay'' , before hanging up on Cat, and addressing me. She stands, and leaves her room, indicating for me to stay while she is gone.

I decide to text Andre while she's gone, and tell him that i'm at Jades. No doubt he'll question, but he can just wait for the moment. Just as I click send, Jade walks back in, and motions for me to sit opposite her. I do so, and she breaks the silence.

''Tori, Andre dropped by your house a half hour ago'' She starts, and I nod.

This obviously isn't the sour part.

''Unscrambling Cat's words, apparently he found Trina''

I stare at her wide eyed. ''Where!?'' I ask quickly.

Jade leans in and puts her index finger between my lips.

A silent be quiet warning.

''He said she looked dead'' Jade sighs. ''So, here is what we're going to do''


	3. Cut the crap

A/N Thank you for all your reviews, I was pleasantly surprised when they appeared in my inbox. I haven't planned this story to date, so I actually don't know what will happen. This story is purely what feels right in the moment, and an experiment of such. I hope you guys like where it goes though. To all who left questions/ argued, all i'm going to say is what appears in the story, is what'll happen. But to clarify, yes. Trina is most certainly dead.

Disclaimer I probably should've put on the first chapter, but am doing so now: If I owned Glee, it would no longer be a childrens show.

Annoyed with the whining voice singing into my eardrum, I hit the 'next' button agitatedly. According to Jade, we were driving right on the speed limit; to me, we were snails on a speedway. The car felt, like it was moving 3 centimetres per hour, and it was really begining to tick me off. For once, you could say it was a good thing Jade was driving.

With my music on shuffle, I could have a dancing, upbeat song play one second, and then a depressing piano song next, leaving me utterly tangled inthe emotions from both. I guess you could say the music was a representation of my own emotions. I couldn't pin point a single thought that made any sense to me. Random,chaotic,eternal.

Ever since Jade gave me the news about Trina looking dead, i'd been fidgiting with the bracelet she gave me when we were kids. Even as a child, Trina could be an utter bitch, but, she would still show _some_ affection towards her family. She did it less and less over the years, but anytime Trina ended up in hospital, I caught myself fidgiting with her bracelet. It became a sort of coping mechanism for me.

Even if she would annoy me to breaking point, and stress me out, I would still worry about her; the same couldn't be said in her case.

''For crying out loud Vega!''

I jump and hit my head on the roof, terrified, before I remember where I am, and what we're doing. I wince and rub the spot now forming a lump,turning to Jade with a glare. She responds with a laugh, and for a moment i'm calm.

That is, until I remember Trina.

My shoulders slump. Any signs of the previous anger or humour abandoned.

''Get a grip!'' Jade yells,glancing my way for a second, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. When does she not?

I barely even grunt a response, before I turn and look out my passenger-side window again. Jade didn't even like Trina, of course she doesn't understand, of course she doesn't care. Her siblings cut off from her, and her father decided he didn't want her, so their relationship was dead.

She hadn't she'd a tear, let out a whimper, or even grabbed a photograph of them. She didn't know what it was like to _not_ know if someone you love was actually dead or not. Heck, Jade West would be the one TO kill them, if anything.

I sigh deeply, a tear dripping against the window. Jade seems to sense the lack of joy.

Funny, she's usually the cause of it.

''Vega...'' She begins, unsure of what to say.

I doubt she's ever actually tried to comfort someone before. Most likely not, it'd be more like her to make them wallow in whatever it was that upset them. Her fingers tap steadily on the steering wheel. Within a few seconds, i'm ready to rip her fingers to shreds, if it would stop the damn noise. I actually start to do so, too, before i'm interrupted.

''Look Tori, I know this is hard for you'' She decides on, and I snicker harshly.

 _Really, Jade?_

Who would have guessed, I think. I know i'm being unfair, when she is vulnerable for once, but after all the shit I took from her, I really don't care.

''But,'' She continues. '' That demon is still out there. You weren't in the house long enough for it to attatch to you, but it will probably still try to. The only way to stop it, is to force it back into it's own dimension. You remember what I told you, right?'' She asks.

I roll my eyes, of course I do. I'm not stupid. Not that I voice this to her. For the first time in history, Jade West seems to be concerned for someone, and i'm just being a sarcastic little shit.

Surprise, really.

Instead, I go for the simple ''Yeah'' , and go back to fidgiting. This seems to annoy Jade again.

Funny: you can never win.

''You really need to stop doing that vega'' She states, eyes back on the road. I just sigh in response. The last thing I can be bothered doing is going all diplomat on Jade. I put one of my earphones back into my ear.

Immediately, the shrilly high voiced singer forces it back out. I hit me head against the back of the seat.

Will this ride _ever_ fucking end?

''Vega, we're here''

The engine stops. Did she just read my mind!?

A car door opens, and my eyes shut.

Shit,

I don't move. Not a hair, not a muscle,not even a twitch when the wind hits my face. I couldn't, even if I wanted to, and I don't want to.

I don't want to be back here. I dont want to see Trina in a bad condition. I don't want to talk to my parents. I don't want to explain to anyone else.

''Tori?'' A tender voice asks.

I freeze, who the fuck is this?

I slowly open my eyes, only to find Jade still there.

Wait, what? Jade doesn't speak in tender voices.

''Are you okay?''

I glance at her. All I can see in her usually hard eyes, are worry, and sincerity. This whole scenario is really starting to freak me out.

''Do I look fucking okay to you!?'' I scream at her. I know I shouldn't take my emotions out on her, but she's here. ''Does it look like everything is fine here?!''

''You look-'' She begins, worry and nervousness seething through her attempt to keep a calm demanour.

''Like what, like shit? '' I answer for her, certain that she was going to feed it to me. She looks down at her feet instead.

''No,I was going to say-''

''You look like you've seen a ghost! Hiiiiii Torrrriiiii!'' Cat screams.


End file.
